A Cougar and Her Cubby
by Zkname
Summary: With Hitsugaya's growing popularity and the Tenth Division beginning to have females overrun their ranks. Matsumoto knows it's only a matter of time before these hussies get braver and try to tame the frosted dragon perched on top of the snowy mountain. Before she can let that happen, she might need to put the reigns around its neck to show the world who this beast belongs to.


**A/N: For those that bitch about my grammar….. I'm too fucking lazy so deal with it or get your happy go lucky English master's degree ass out.**

/

/

/

/

/

It had been years since she'd see him again, that small curious punk that looked like he just walked out of the streets on a poorer side of town. She could sense an amazing amount of Reiatsu coming off the boy. Their first meeting was him arguing with a shop owner, she noticed how the man was being unfair and quite mean to the boy so she stepped in. From there spawned an occurrence that would happen frequently in the future. His face met her breasts.

/

Matsumoto had worked hard to get to her position as lieutenant, despite the rumors that spun around all of Gotei. The buxom woman was used to the attention of things she frankly didn't care for, people's perception were never her priorities to fix. The current captain at the time did nothing but complain about her aptitude and her drinking habits. She did her best to portray she didn't fear losing her position but in all due honesty she was slightly apprehensive whenever rank was brought up. It was with great relief that she was told she'd be moved to another division with a new captain that just joined the ranks.

Quite frankly she was tired of the whispers behind her back, the strawberry blond was used to it make no doubt but it can become so damn mundane. That's when she saw him again, her surprise was short lived as she thought about it. She'd had heard whispers go through out all of Gotei of genius rising rapidly through the ranks. Who skill to grasp knowledge, was unheard of in years. A person who learned advanced and intricate Kido spells in a day's time. Who is the youngest in recorded history to achieve Bankai, and most notably to have the strongest water, ice Zanpakuto on record. She never would have never guessed all that gibberish was retaining to the small boy she had met all those years ago.

Would he be like her previous captain and look at her breast right out the gate? Would he be like the men who were in charge of her in years pass always using their rank to try and persuade her for an easier access to the top in return for her fancy? All those doubts one would have had gone through those experiences were throated when he himself looked genuinely surprised and quickly offered his hand in greeting. He hadn't really gotten much taller, his head was leveled perfectly with her chest.

"Oh it's you, didn't imagine you'd be new my lieutenant but no matter I'm glad to have you as my partner"

Again his arm extended and the smallest of smiles on his lips, made it easy for anybody to know he meant no ill will. Matsumoto just couldn't stop the big squeal that irrupted from her throat as she burst with joy and slammed Toshiro Hitsugaya's head in between her famous mountains. Rant on and on about how cute he was in uniform and how proud she was of him for all his achievements. It didn't take long before a flush of pink adorned his pale cheeks as well as a big knot on his forehead and he yelled her name at the top of his lungs. It was the beginning of a long and very strong bond that would later form between the two.

/

The time spend with her captain allowed the woman to see the type of character he was, and she was genuinely surprised by what she was discovered. He was hard headed, stubborn, easily irritated, always focused, driven, achieved to surpass expectation, excepted nothing less than perfection, punctual… the list went on and on. Under the tenth division she had a little bit of reputation already and it wasn't long for her to sigh inwardly as the people within the division began whispering. As time went by however she noticed it occurred less and less. Whenever she'd walk the halls with her captain everyone shushed up. No doubt corrective action from her superior. The strawberry blond knew he was behind the reason a lot of the hush-hush talk behind her back had been disappearing because of him.

In the earlier days when Toshiro was introduce to his new squad, a lot of people were skeptical and quickly began to spread nicknames for him. That was one of the few times Matsumoto saw the short white haired prodigy truly snap as he silence his entire subordination with the aura of his Reiatsu, everyone was left shivering at the strength and the cold it left behind. Everyone who was hit with his display witnessed themselves exhaling out air as if it was the dead of winter on one of the hottest summer days recorded in the Gotei. After that it was a mess, many members filled out transfer forms and Matsumoto was genuinely concerned in the direction the 10th Squad Division was taking.

When she saw Toshiro narrow his eyes at the paper as he approved each one, she could only stare at him questionably.

"Let them leave, if they're scared or pissed off because of that they shouldn't be here anyway. I want Shinigami who want to learn and grow."

Those that stayed showed a great deal of respect for the new captain. It wasn't long before Hitsugaya earned the respect of all of his squad and it was like a forbidden law to make any comments concerning his age or height from then on. Soon the white haired genius also made it taboo to make any degrading or bad mouthing his lieutenant. Although he never verbally declared it, he made it known throughout the squad and Matsumoto couldn't help but be grateful at that. Admiration had been taking place after that and it kept growing among his peers. Despite his height and young age he was proving to be an exponential leader.

/

There was always skepticism when involving Toshiro in the Gotei. Many other captains saw him as nothing but a child in overgrown cloths. The white lion held his ground and never gave away face when confronted with colleagues. Their teases and degrading remarks were cast aside with a cold shoulder as cool as the top of mountain glacier in a blizzard storm. He was definition of ice, so much so like his inner powers. His time in service though earned him the respect of few members. The eight division's captain, Shunsui Kyoraku was to mellow of man to hold ill will and he could see it in the kids eyes that he was not one to be tempered despite appearances. In all quite honesty the kid would probably surpass him one day with the way he kept getting stronger every time he saw him.

Then there was Sajin Komamura although he hardly speaks to the boy, at first like most he was apprehensive at the kids true skill but as time went on in seat he's nothing but potential. He neither degrades nor praises the younger captain but to Hitsugaya that's enough. Jushiro Ukitake was always to kind hearted of a man and much to the chagrin of the smaller captain tends to through mounds of candy at him. As time pressed on most were neutral to him and accepted them truly among their ranks. His biggest hecklers were always Soifon and Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Always there making side remarks about his stature and age when outside their captain's meeting quarters. He never game the benefit of being bothered by those comments however and brushed them off with his own little bites back if they caught him in an ill mood.

/

After the betrayal of Aizen and his associates things changed. A lot of growing up happened within the young captain as well as everyone else. Before Matsumoto knew she was constantly side by side with her captain in many dangerous situations. There was never a moment's hesitance on her part to protect him and him vice versa. They had a reputation for being quite a duo in combat. Despite their opposite personalities, when it came to combat they were the perfect blend. Frost with ash never looked so good shimmering under one attack.

Through the years in dealing with Aizen and his hallow brethren. The strawberry blond reflected on how close they had become to one another. His moods, sneers, smirks, laughs if very seldom, she knew them all. Toshiro gave a snort when she commented on how she could read him like a book and replied that if that were true then he could read her as easily as a child's picture book. Which earned him a pout and a face full of two oxygen drainers.

They entrusted each other with information they would never revealed to anyone else. The grievances of dealing with the memories of certain ex-captain turned traitor and the burning sensations of having someone like family throw you away for a crazy lunatic hell bent on covering the world in shadow. They confided in one another and they grew together.

This is where we find them now after the crisis had been averted…

/

"Wow-Wee, it's True! Look at them!"

"Oh-ho-ho they weren't lying in the academy"

"Man I knew we picked this Division for a reason!"

Toshiro sighed as he ran his hand through his hair in small agitation. His lieutenant reminded him that they had new recruits from the academy's recent graduates. The white haired teal eyed swordsmen often attracted those with the power over water as their natural element and with good reason too. Over the years he's built quite a reputation in regards to his abilities when concerning water or ice. New Shinigami that excel in that field come in hopes of being taught at an even greater depth with the knowledge the young captain withheld.

His green scarf blew lightly with the wind that passed by and began his way to the courtyard of the tenth division. His buxom babe of a lieutenant already went on ahead to greet the new individuals joining their ranks. When it came to knowing their soldiers Toshiro and Rangiku would stay vigilant in staying up to date with their statuses. His lieutenant obviously more than himself, aside from her being better with people with her natural charm, Toshiro kept his distance with his subordinates at a professional level. He came out and chatted with some Shinigami every now and then. Just to catch up on what's going on around the squad and he was always there during important training events, giving help to the much less experienced Shinigami.

"Wow not only are those melons a prize but look at all the babes coming into this squad bro!"

True to the newcomer's observation, over the years Hitsugaya has been growing a flock of female Shinigami in his ranks. He already had more in number than any other department in the Gotei 13. The reason being grown men tend to look at him scoff, which leads to Hitsugaya merely telling them to leave his formation and out the door of his division. He often attracts other young outstanding Shinigami, usually those that leaped up through classes a couple years by their prowess. He gets young men often in human years they appeared in their early twenties. Usually they were humbled when they met when they saw how much younger he looked opposed to them. That being said not a lot of older men stayed in his division, he had a couple but not much. Second in terms of population were younger men in their early teens and first were females.

The white haired dragon keeper couldn't tell you for sure what it was that brought him here but he was not biased in terms of gender. That may truthfully be why he gets so many females in his ranks. He stays professional and he demands his squad be the same way when it came to another's respect and dignity. Be he or she, young or old, here you will be respectful to one another. Division Ten was known for its no nonsense policies and there was absolutely no sexual harassment to be had in Hitsugaya's doors. It gave many females the ease to study in peace without discrimination and they were very respectful towards their captain despite his young appearance.

He came out into the courtyard and saw his partner go around shaking people's hands with warm greetings. He smirked, a small smirk to as he saw her bubbly energy just get the people around her excited. As he gave a long look across the faces in the crowd he took notice that once again he had a big flock of women in his ranks. To his surprise, a couple far older men were in the ranks and gave him a bow of respect. He returned the gesture as he walked along the front row of the formation. Whisperings that the captain had arrived began flowing and Matsumoto gave a joyous laugh when her captain finally came out. As he walked with a blank expression as he evaluated every person with arms crossed his lieutenant was side by side with him in toe with a smile on her face.

Now it was time to weed out those that didn't belong here. Let's just say the giggling pack of buffoons looking at every female in sight was clear sign. With a sigh he walked over arms crossed and staring at them until they noticed his blank bemused face. Matsumoto stayed a little bit behind this time never dropping her smile and waving at others.

"Man dude look over there man whatta a hottie!"

"Ahem"

"Hmm.. Oh shit! Captain Hitsugaya!"

"Give me your papers"

Blunt, and monotone in his demand, he merely held a flat palm in their direction. Scampering around for them each man handed their entrances papers and Hitsugaya spared them at least a little glance at their credentials. Nothing above average and he whipped out a pen as he scribbled on their forms. He handed them back and began walking away.

"Each one of you get out of my formation, you're exempt from the Tenth Division squadron"

The beautiful woman behind him with the long wavy hair never stopped smiling and bowed to them. With a 'chow' she pointed towards the exit and the men followed the instructed path too dumbfounded by what just happened to really process what was going on. Hitsugaya much to his surprise only found those two in his formation. That being said those graduating class was evidently a lot smaller than what their used to. With a small cough to his hand he walked over to the podium his Shinigami had set up to give his welcome to the new soul reapers. The sun was high overhead, and a small breeze was constant as he took his place behind it. As was customary for every captain to address his new subordinates, he was sure his fellow colleagues were doing the same to the Shinigami that wanted to join their ranks.

His second in command stood off to his right side and stared at the crowd with ample amusement. Her grey shaded blue eyes now directed to the back of the head of her young captain. It's true that for the most part women did join for the security and hassle free environment Toshiro made for everybody. She however found it amusing how dense he was when several girls were giving him more than innocent stares. Like the men that wanted to join simply because she was in this division, it was not impossible for the opposite sex to be the same way in regards to her captain.

If anyone knew he was easy on the eyes it was her and dug down the annoying feeling whenever she thought about it. His silver hair, pale unblemished face, and turquoise eyes that shine with light as piercing as the sun tend to get a double take when he walks by women. Over the years Toshiro hadn't gotten any taller and in all due honesty much to the dismay of her captain he probably never would. She slightly gained in height just a tad bit because now her captain's head is perfectly aligned with the center her chest. Something Rangiku more than loves too abuse.

"It with great honor that I welcome you into the Tenth Division, I am humbled you have selected this squad as your guide to teach you in the ways of the Shinigami. I can assure you we offer some of the best programs and training in the Gotei 13. Whenever exercising in the field for training I can assure me and my lieutenant will be right there with you."

Truer than any other words they were, when going out to hunt hollows or practicing very powerful Kido in the planes they sure to be there. Hitsugaya was a leader who would not put his soldiers in any place he would not be. On those small occasions they go out of the Rukongai and spend nights out in the field they both were there. Everyone in the courtyard was paying avid attention and some of the current members of his squad were loitering in the outside edges of the wooden walkways hearing their captain greet the newcomers.

"If you wished to join somewhere you can increase your knowledge and strength look no farther you have made the right decision. That being said, as I'm sure you've heard about this squad I accept no discrimination in my section. Be you old or young, pale or dark, male or female, I do not care, judgment and persecution is neither your job nor your right to bestow. Is that understood?"

"Yes! Captain!"

The crowd replied loudly in acknowledgement to his statement. With one long last piercing gaze at the faces in the crowd. He folded his arms and closed his eyes.

"Well then, Welcome to the Tenth Division of the Gotei 13"

/

"Well done captain I think that went splendidly as always"

Toshiro Hitsugaya grunted in acknowledgement to the woman currently using his desk as a seat as he rubbed his temples with his right hand over his face. He leaned further back in his chair and let out a small sigh. Thankfully believe it or not his paperwork was done for the day and this small speech was all that was planned for the day.

"I hate when I stand around for long speeches, and I always here others complain about long drawled speeches other captains give so I try to make my point across with the least amount of words"

The white haired boy explained as he leaned forward and scratched the back of his head.

"And you do it well"

"Yes well go ahead and have the day, there's nothing to be done today"

The white haired captain responded as he stood up from his chair and walked around his desk. For once, he wasn't bickering at her to get to work. Oddly enough he was telling her to go ahead and leave as oppose to the norm. Since the Aizen incident however things had winded down quite a bit and the now endless amounts of paperwork for orders on permissions to train have dimmed down. The necessity he presumed wasn't as dire as it was before. Matsumoto actually looked genuinely surprised her workaholic of captain was giving her a day off, which never happens often. Smiling to herself she kicked herself off the desk.

"What will you be doing captain?"

"Drink some tea and head home I presume"

He answered flatly as he walked over to the small table they had next to the couch. He served himself some tea he had made early and walked over to the entrance of his office doors. Matsumoto was quick to be behind him and she gave a smile.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

Toshiro to this quirked an eyebrow in her direction. Usually when an opportunity like this presented itself, she bolted with joy out the door leaving him highly irritated at her enthusiasm to get out of the job she never does to begin with. Hitsugaya only uses those words with caution and when work is truly lax. He can recall multiple times in years past when he was a fairly new captain and he may have mentioned that she could take the day off when he believed there was no work to be done. Multiple times did last minute work always be brought up and his lieutenant was nowhere in sight because she always sprinted for the door as soon as those words were said. The young genius knew that was her method of not being recalled to work. She always coyly responded that she was following her captain's last orders the next day he demanded to know where she was when he went out looking for her.

"Captain?"

"Fine but only you understand?"

If the young man would have been facing her he would have seen her temporarily jump in surprise of that statement. The stunned woman quickly regained her composure and shook off the odd feeling she knew all too well coarsening in her belly. Like always she bounced back quickly and it wasn't long before she clumped the back of her captain's head in between her breasts.

"Oh Captain those kind of words can get you in trouble ne?"

He was honestly too cute sometimes as she saw the familiar scowl and knot form at his forehead. As she said this she made it in the most teasing tone like always, like she was talking to a baby cooing it over its cute antics. Needless to say a lot of the fairly newcomers looked there way, while those have been in the Tenth Division merely reassured that was a common occurrence and to pay no mind to it.

"Bah! I didn't mean like that woman, I simply mean if you're friends come around, they go or you go, I will not have my moments of peace disturbed."

"Oh sure you did Captain, but I wouldn't put it beneath you to try and catch a fair maidens heart."

"Sure"

The man replied sarcastically as he walked with his lieutenant in the position of his head in between her breasts. He had been caring less and less over the years whenever the infamous Rangiku Matsumoto pulled her shenanigans. With years of experience being around her, he's found that as long as you don't feed into her games, your sanity will be better off for it. Not to say the woman couldn't get under his skin if she truly wanted too though, there was still a lot of 'MATSUMOTO'S!' to be had. Even his own division was unfazed by these acts now. With a blank face he presumed his walk and paid no mind to the giant mounds of flesh his cheeks could feel on the side as Matsumoto walked with him arms across his shoulders as they went by the corridors. He did his best to fight the pink fringes of embarrassment on his cheeks however and the growing agitation that the woman wouldn't get off him.

Usually when this was performed it was by the front and left him in a death grip that elapsed his lungs of all air. He honestly couldn't see the attractions to these things. The white haired captain assumed her many death hugs had made him come to see them more of a weapon then something all men fantasize about. Walking down the corridors to get in terms to their destination were various new Shinigami being given tours by several old ones.

Now unbeknownst to the youngest captain in all the Gotei history, Matsumoto held a smile above his head that she directing primarily at all the females. One strikingly obvious thing was the high number of females walking around. The women of the receiving end of that smile could easily there was some dark undertones beneath those glossy lips. It was if she was staking claim and telling them to back off all while not trying to be cruel in her intentions all in one expression. Most females smiled awkwardly back and quickly broke contact, the moment they saw that was their lieutenant they were more than happy to translate that message loud and clear. Some however smirked back as if challenging her and those are the only times Matsumoto slightly scowled. Those were the ones to keep an eye on, especially if they stare are her captain for longer than they should have.

With high abundance of females now, the possibility of her captain getting in trouble was rising. As much as her young little man liked to advocate being against discrimination and having zero tolerance for harassment, her captain had to realize girls were a double edged sword. Yes they'd be strong supporters of such things, but they can also be some of the most lying, conniving creatures as well. Matsumoto did not like when her captain would be outside and train with his female cadets by himself. He does not realize without witness around him and if these girls have a plan they can be making him eat of their very palms. When females accuse men for things regarding a sexual nature to higher officials, the issue is neither overlooked easily nor let go quickly. As much as girls never admit it, when it came to their accusations they carried far more weight than males.

The strawberry blond hoped these girls wouldn't try anything drastic. Lately the giggling blushing faces towards her captains had been making her very uneasy. She's ran into Hitsugaya get led into helping a group of girls with their forms. Now she had no doubt in her captain's mind he honestly thought they just wanted better posture and he no doubt felt it was nothing but professional teaching when he went to each one to help their posture. She however knew better with the way they were blushing and kept requesting her captain to come 'aid' them again. Rangiku knew these girls and she knew they were taught that in the academy for goodness sake. Before these got any braver she stepped in, and the effect was immediate all the girls jumped in surprise by their lieutenant.

Their crooked smiles and beads of sweat spoke in volume of just how screwed they were. When she arrived on the scene she told her captain a halfhearted truth that he was needed in his office at once. His captain nodded when he told he had guessed that requested seeing him and went off. Matsumoto then smiled at the girls with eyes closed and the feeling of dread just kept rising in every girls face. Let's just say all of the Divisions wooden floors of every single corridor never looked cleaner that day. One thing that was quickly learned in the Tenth Division was you quickly feared the lieutenant more than the captain if you are a female.

Toshiro and Rangiku seldom ever use corrective training to their Shinigami. The reason being was they were so far high in rank that they should not be, if they were some lower seat was most definitely not doing his/her job. Matsumoto never liked to punish but they are times we'll she'll make an exception. As for Hitsugaya the only time he needed to fix his squad was if it was on a massive scale that it traveled that far up in their chain of command.

Long story short since that day Matsumoto made it clear to her captain that he not just train a pair of females by himself with no one of reputable character around him. Now Matsumoto was never scary. Clumsy, ditsy, goofy, and airheaded as all holy hell yes, with a surprisingly keen eye for perceiving things much to the chagrin of her captain. However, when she told her captain, Hitsugaya swore he felt a frost bite as cold as Hyorinmaru. The stare in her grey blue eyes and the way she leaned over on his desk that day made Hitsugaya's decision to listen easier that day.

"Matsumoto"

Blinking out of her stupor she realized she was already at their destination. It was a courtyard this division kept well and abundantly green. For the most part it was always relatively quiet and her captain took a seat as he overlooked the small pond they had in the center. Sipping his tea, Captain Hitsugaya had a look of content and satisfaction. The sun was still high and bright, and birds could be sipping water at the little pond. Various trees led shade be had and with all the serenity Matsumoto felt her eyes grow heavy as she took a spot next to her captain's. Feeling just a tad bit more bold then usual she let out a big yawn as she stretched.

"Captain let me use your lap as a pillow for a little bit"

Now before Hitsugaya couldn't even say 'wah?' he felt the weight of her head already on his lap. A twitching knot on his forehead resurfaced instantly and a mantra of not letting it get to him was playing over and over in his head. The strawberry blond was very content as she may have snuggled deeper into his thighs. She couldn't help it, he just smelled so welcoming all the time, and it was his own fault really. Her captain always carried an odor that resembled mint and evergreen, if she wasn't careful when she was close she'd dig her nose at the crook of his neck. As pleasant as that thought would be the repercussion wouldn't, it always filled with dread imagining what he might do to her if she did.

Looking up at him from her position he was staring ahead. He was too cute for his own good, his white haired appeared to be glowing and bright turquoise eyes scanned his surroundings with ease. His eyebrows in a tight knit scowl he usually walks around with despite her always trying to smooth that bridge between his nose. It's no wonder the SWA sold out whenever his pictures were on sale. Not that he knows about it of course, or that it also is a remarkable way to earn revenue to supply her with sake, no that would drive him insane.

Hitsugaya was about to tell Matsumoto that enough was enough and remove her from his lap. What would people say if they caught them like this, well it was his own division so probably nothing they hadn't spread around already. Looking down however he noticed she had already fallen asleep and he let a small sigh of exasperation followed by a small smile. Really this was so much like her zanpakuto, a perfect representation of her personality he had to wonder if she was part cat. She was lightly breathing with her head slightly to the side. Her long wavy blond locks and that small mole under her pouty lips made Hitsugaya eye twitch in annoyance from the foreign feeling he only gets from her.

"Really this woman"

At the end of those words he heard her giggle in her sleep and that brought a bigger smile as he stared out. What a dull day, go out give a speech and go home. He guessed it was pretty exciting and nerve racking day for the new members of his division. Things have become so relaxed after the fall of Aizen. The hustle and bustle just wasn't as frantic anymore. This was fine with him that meant less paperwork. Propping one leg up while keeping the sleeping cat on his lap undisturbed and leaned back hoisting himself up with an arm he enjoyed the serenity.

It didn't last that long however…

"Captain Hitsugaya, I don't mean to interrupt but here are all the papers of your new Shinigami wanted to have a barracks room assigned here"

Turning his head Toshiro felt a migraine coming on as he saw a subordinate carry so many white sheets that his face was blocked from the stack.

"Also captain we need to have a request form to make the female barracks larger, we won't be able to house all of them pretty soon"

"Again?! That's the second time-arrrgghh fine fine take them to my office I'm heading there now"

"Yes Captain!"

"Well Matsu-"

The captain was about to wake up his sleeping lieutenant when he turned to face her only to realize she had disappeared off his lap and apparently it was so fast that blinking outlines of her body from where she was at were still flashing. The old familiar growl and violent twitch of pure agitation resurfaced on his forehead as a bubbling anger quelled his stomach.

"MATSUMOTO!"

/

"Phew that was close"

The woman in question said as she shunpo from her previous location with a haste.

"What was?"

She temporarily let out a scream of shock and snapped her head to voice. Sighing in relief when it was just Nanao and not her captain.

'MATSUMOTO!'

"Ah I see"

Nanao merely readjusted her glasses when she heard Captain Hitsugaya's voice out in the distance. Currently they were inside in a corridor within the 8th division. They began walking together to Nanao's office.

"So where's Shunsui?"

"Lying in a ditch for all I care"

Matsumoto gave her a crooked smile since that seemed to be a touchy subject at the moment as she laughed awkwardly.

'ok trouble in paradise'

"Really doesn't show up to work, comes in right as he has to give a speech and then disappears leaving me to deal all the barracks living requirements I swear I'm going to personally put that man in a coffin!"

"Oh.."

Matsumoto scratched her cheek with her index finger and nervously looked away as everything Nanao described that made her anger, was what she might have done. Then she got to thinking if she was this mad, imagine what her captain must be feeling. A very deep shiver ran through her spine as it felt like Hitsugaya was staring at the back of her head menacingly.

"Anyway good thing you showed up, here I want to show you something."

"What is it?"

They entered the office, Nanao put down some paper she'd been carrying on her desk and began rummaging through papers within her desk.

"It's too do with your captain?"

"Toshiro?"

"Yeah… where'd I?... Oh! Here it is"

She pulled out a recent headline that passes through the Gotei 13. It was a small newspaper that really just puts up Divisions scores, ratings, and some achievements of something like Shinigami of the month or some other nonsense Rangiku never really cared for.

Her Captain's photo of him with arms crossed and that ever present scowl on his face.

"Captain Hitsugaya is known to be a leader of many accomplishments, his most noticeable is for being the youngest captain in Gotei 13 history. His genius and prowess is unheard of, through that he has been proclaimed Captain of the month many times. To commemorate Captain Hitsugaya's achievements we present the list of records he has broken."

Rangiku sat on the couch as Nanao continued reading on staring bored at the ceiling. To her it was nothing new, and her captain just shoed away any messenger that presented with awards. She was at least courteous enough to accept them and put on top of the many bookcases he had so people knew who they were speaking to when they came in.

"The most recent is the record for housing the most females in a division"

This one just brought a tick to her forehead.

"Be his wit, prowess, or just being well mannered this young captain has been attracting females into his squad at an alarming rate. His avocations of zero tolerance to gender discrimination is well known and thus made him a household name to any female looking for equality. But perhaps the only reason might be because 'He's so easy on the eyes' as one of the girls remarked when asked why she joined the Tenth Division."

"Nanao could you stop"

"…..Jealous?"

Rangiku looked off to the side with a faraway look to her eyes as she stared out the window.

"Maybe"

"I'm teasing jeeze, besides it ends there"

The woman tossed the paper back in her desk and sat down next to her friend. She had a lot of work to do tonight but figured she might as well take a small break. There was a long pause, not uncomfortable; they were just lost so much in thought.

"Captain Hitsugaya does have a long track record in terms of broken records within the Gotei 13, why didn't you ever tell me?"

Rangiku scoffed with a small laugh and warm smile.

"Come on Nanao this is my captain were talking about, that man could care less for his achievements so long as he gets two things: his tea and his paperwork done"

"Man it must be rough on him, since he has the 11th Division right next door I bet he gets damage reports nonstop"

Rangiku's memory flashed when she remembered when a giant stack of papers came into their office for just that very reason.

"You have no idea"

"Soon you're going to have your hands full"

"Huh? And why's that?"

"Come on with the rate he's getting girls, it's only a matter of time before they begin competing or blackmailing. Be it his hand, wallet, or status."

Rangiku had memories flash of such events and they've just been growing in number. It wasn't that her captain was too trusting, or that he never approached a situation without going over it in his head. When it came to a woman's heart the man was as lost at sea with no waves helping his direction, no compass, food or water. He was very chauvinistic when it came to someone asking his help too, which is how these situations start.

"I know Nanao I know"

Rangiku responded as she rubbed her temples hard. She did not want to be reminded of this right now, she needed a drink but it was ill luck Shunsui wasn't around and Nanao seemed to be stuck doing his job for the rest of the day. She found humorous really how in this division the tables are turned with the way it is in her own.

"Are you worried?"

With a sigh the strawberry blond whipped out a bottle of sake and a saucer from underneath the sofa cushions much to chagrin and eye twitches of Nanao.

"Of course I am, but you how crazy girls can be and I know captain is not one play games but the girls are catching on to his inexperience when it comes to the opposite sex and toying him in"

"He probably doesn't even see these problems does he?"

"Please Nanao, captain is as dense as a boulder the size of a planet"

"Guess you going to have to put your foot down and stake claim huh?"

"I have… 'sigh' At this point I'm going to have to stomp my foot down and leave captain a giant purple bruise on his neck"

The idea brought a laugh out of her when she thought about it and she mused that idea sounded very appealing as an all too knowing smile surfaced on her lips. Nanao looked at her expression and immediately regretted saying that. That smile meant she was plotting or scheming and that alcohol was the fuel in the tank to make that engine run. She hoped Captain Hitsugaya would forgive her for whatever devious thing this woman has come up with now.

"Thanks Nana~o I think I have the perfection solution now"

The strawberry blond said as she raised a saucer in a toast.

Oh god…

/

"Captain Hitsugaya"

The man with aching fingers scribbled away at the last sets of papers for every new student. Dropping his pen he looked over with tired eyes and it was already late at night. His fifth seat had stormed his door open and she looked disheveled. She was a very tall woman with short purple hair, green eyes, and very tan skin.

"What is it Himiko?"

"Sir, we have a wild beast in the female barracks"

"A man?"

Toshiro now stood abruptly and began heading towards the barracks. As he walked his fifth seat was right beside him informing him of the situation.

"Negative Captain, it's some strange creature of some sort and its wreaking havoc."

Good lord and it started off as such a peaceful day too.

"CAPTAIN ON DECK!"

Various girls stood at attention and repeated the words. Hitsugaya closed his eyes and felt his eyebrows twitch when some of them should be wearing something far more presentable considering his presence. Various very short shorts and tank tops within a female barracks was not going to look good. If that damnable woman would have just stayed she could be dealing with this and not him.

"Where is the damn thing"

He growled impatiently as all he was hearing was various shrieks. Finally someone shouted its location and the person declaring it had water dripping down her form with only a towel wrapped around her body to show her modesty.

"Captain it's in the showers!"

Of course it was… Hitsugaya thought dragging his palm down his face for once again praising his spectacular luck. With a sigh and deep scowl he shoed various clad women who were just as bad as the girl declaring her statement to get out of his way. Many gave a small 'eep' whenever he pushed them by the waist to move to the side.

Once inside the showers which were slightly foggy he scanned his surroundings. His fifth seat was again by his side and looking around with him. They could snorts and heavy breathing with what sounded like hooves inside. They had a small crowd off to the side spectating and whispering what was going on and this and that. As the sounds drew nearer Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes.

Soon the beast came out of the fog and into everyone's sight.

What the?...

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

A/N:

I ran into some bleach these last couple days and that got me thinking about my favorite character in the series. Which to me thinking about one of my most favorite pairings, I read some stories on em and got bitten with the urge to write my own story relating to them. Yes sir I support Matsumoto/Hitsugaya action.

I don't know what it is really, that makes this pairing so damn good. Maybe I'm a man and I just wished I had a far older good looking woman with less than innocent intentions when I was a boy. I honestly don't know why I don't see anime enough where its relating to a young boy with an older woman. I see a shit ton of it the other way around so I don't why the Japanese won't give the fellas some love.

Maybe it's just me being a man and me fantasizing…

But

Young 12-14 year olds with 25+ women is so win. (Be it consensual of course, you fuckin rapist fanatics always pointing the fingers)

Girls go ahead and ask a man if he ever wanted that when he was that age. See how much he lies to your ass.

Now go ahead and Read, Review, and GTFO.

(GTFO?)

(What about it?)

(What's it mean?)

(Get the Fuck Out)

(oh…)

(Mm)

Yeah! GTFO!


End file.
